According to the US Electronic Code of Federal Regulations—Title 47—Part 15—Section 15.407 (h) (2), devices operating in the 5.25-5.35 GHz and 5.47-5.725 GHz bands shall employ a radar detection mechanism to detect the presence of radar systems and to avoid co-channel operation with radar systems. In particular, conformance requires that unlicensed equipment operating in the 5.25-5.35 GHz and 5.47-5.725 GHz bands be able to detect Bin 5 radar signals with a minimum successful detection probability of 80% (out of 30 trials) at the end of the 12-second long test signal of each trial. After detecting the Bin 5 radar signal, the equipment must vacate the frequency within 10 seconds and refrain from transmitting in the same frequency band for the next 30 minutes. As is evident, any false alarm will cause the equipment to be unnecessarily blocked out of the frequency for an extended period of time resulting in a possible disruption in service. A desirable detection method must therefore have high probability of detection while minimizing the false detection probability. The detection method must additionally function when other signals (i.e., de-sensing signals) are present. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for signal detection that can reliably detect the presence of a signal and has a low occurrence of false detections.